bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Baro Vista Bizzarra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30927 |no = 1586 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |description = Si dice che Baro provenisse da una tribù che allevava bestie e che vivesse in armonia con loro nella regione di Nuikar. Tuttavia, gli studiosi concordano sul fatto che non fosse un individuo violento. Se avesse cercato la protezione di Barbara, leader dell’Alleanza Tribale di Nuikar, quest’ultima avrebbe potuto offrirgli un modo alternativo per garantire la sopravvivenza del clan. Se si fossero uniti all’Alleanza Tribale, Baro e la sua bestia avrebbero dimostrato il loro valore contro la Guardia Imperiale sotto la protezione di Barbara. |summon = Se sai che mossa farà il tuo avversario, hai un vantaggio in combattimento. Brandire una spada non è l’unica abilità utile, sai. |fusion = I miei “occhi” stanno diventando sempre più potenti. Finché ci siamo io e questo ragazzo, nessuno ti potrà fare del male! |evolution = In fondo, non mi piace combattere... Ma se si tratta della persona che ha salvato la mia tribù, devo dare tutto me stesso! | hp_base = 6315 |atk_base = 2553 |def_base = 2567 |rec_base = 2352 | hp_lord = 8203 |atk_lord = 3163 |def_lord = 3208 |rec_lord = 2926 | hp_anima = 9320 |rec_anima = 2628 |atk_breaker = 3461 |def_breaker = 2910 |def_guardian = 3506 |atk_guardian = 2865 |hp_oracle = 7386 |rec_oracle = 3373 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 45 |ls = Sentinella Onnisciente |lsdescription = +60% DIF e PS massimi; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB; notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno; annulla l’effetto Ignora DIF |lseffect =* * |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC when hit & fills 7 BC per turn |bb = Bestia folle: Marg-Num |bbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici (parziale assorbimento PS); notevole aumento della barra BB; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; annulla tutte le anomalie di stato per 3 turni e i danni critici per 2 turni |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 17 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Incursione Deva |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di terra su tutti (parziale assorb. PS); notevole aum. barra BB; enorme aum. barra BB x3 turni; i danni subiti possono riprist. leggermente PS x3 turni, annulla i danni elementali x2 turni; riduce danni da Scintilla x1 turno |sbbnote = Drains 30-35% damage, fills 8 BC instantly, fills 8 BC per turn, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & 25% Spark reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Thete Esca Baro |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di terra su tutti (parziale assorb. PS); notevole aum. PS max; annulla danni critici ed elementali e riduce del 50% i danni Scintilla x5 turni; enorme aum. barra BB e i danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS x3 turni |ubbnote = Drains 50-55%, 35% HP, fills 50 BC, 50% Spark reduction & recovers 100% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Occhi Preventivi |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento ATT, DIF e REC a ogni turno (per un massimo di 5 turni); i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |esnote = 10% boost & fills 2-3 BC |bb1=* * * * * * |bb10=* * * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * * |ubb1= * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 30926 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa i PS massimi e l’aumento di DIF da +30% a +50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 15 |omniskill1_3_desc =Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC a ogni turno (per un massimo di 5 turni) |omniskill1_3_note = 10% boost each turn |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta considerevolmente la barra BB a ogni turno |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB di BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = +2 BC. 10 BC fill total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Permette agli effetti di riduzione danni da Scintilla per 1 turno del SBB di durare 2 turni |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l’effetto I danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS del SBB e la relativa probabilità di successo |omniskill4_4_note = +10% chance & +5% heal. 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage total |omniskill4_5_sp = 50 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 4-7 BC |notes = |addcat = Ascesa Disnomiana |addcatname = Baro Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Miti spark e bc fill)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta considerevolmente la barra BB a ogni turno *30 Sp - Permette agli effetti di riduzione danni da Scintilla per 1 turno del SBB di durare 2 turni *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (HP sotto attacco e bc fill)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *15 Sp - Incrementa i PS massimi e l'aumento di DIF da +30% a +50% *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto I danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS del SBB e la relativa probabilità di successo *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *15 Sp - Incrementa i PS massimi e l'aumento di DIF da +30% a +50% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Permette agli effetti di riduzione danni da Scintilla per 1 turno del SBB di durare 2 turni *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}